


Республика ШКОПС. Весна

by umaken



Series: Республика ШКОПС [5]
Category: Gintama, Республика ШКиД | The Republic of ShKID (1966)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken
Summary: Третья часть цикла. 1920год. Харизматичный новенький сразу же привлекает внимание и интерес как ребят, так и директора школы для трудновоспитуемых подростков.
Series: Республика ШКОПС [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981637
Kudos: 5
Collections: Gintama_week_2020





	Республика ШКОПС. Весна

Новенький прибыл в ШКОПС в мае, незадолго до конца учебного года. Невысокий для своих четырнадцати лет, он выглядел ещё меньше из-за худобы, которая была особенно заметна из-за невообразимо нелепого восточного халата некогда лилового цвета, надетого прямо на голое тело. Левый глаз скрывала повязка, а в руках новичок держал видавшую виды балалайку.

Ребята окружили новенького плотным кольцом, возбуждённо хохоча и тыкая пальцами.  
— Циклоп!  
— Камбала!  
— Вылитый Кутузов! — это выкрикнул учёный Японец, но мало кто понял его шутку.  
Новенький спокойно, с достоинством слушал выкрики и ухмылялся, никак не реагируя на сыпавшиеся прозвища. То ли он слышал их так много раз, что стал к ним привычен, то ли на самом деле немного гордился своей повязкой, делающей его похожим на пирата. Для полноты образа он даже вытащил из-за пазухи допотопную трубку с тонким и длинным мундштуком, но стоявший рядом дежурный воспитатель замахал руками: в здании школы курить строго запрещалось.

Шкопсовцы, почувствовав, что новенький безразличен к «одноглазым» кличкам, быстро остыли и принялись наперебой расспрашивать его про прошлую жизнь и историю попадания в ШКОПС. Новенький важно хмыкал и загадочно улыбался: ему явно нравилось быть в центре внимания. Тут из-за спин ребят раздался громкий, но фальшивый, противно блеющий голос:

«У ко-о-ошки четыре ноги,  
Позади у неё длинный хвост.  
Но трогать её не моги-и-и  
За её малый рост, малый рост».

Голос принадлежал Гинтоки.  
На словах «малый рост» спокойная уравновешенность моментально покинула новичка. Он густо покраснел, потом побагровел и, когда заунывный припев про рост затянулся по второму разу, с криком «Завалю, сука!» внезапно кинулся через опешившую толпу ребят прямо на Гинтоки, занося балалайку для удара.  
В этот момент его и поймал за руку вышедший на шум из своего кабинета Шоё.

Новичок бесцеремонно расхаживал по кабинету директора, рассматривая портреты на стенах. Шоё листал личное дело.  
— Где тебя взяли?  
— В Крыму.  
— На курорте был?  
— Ага.  
Шоё поднял глаза от папки, оглядел цветастый татарский халат и кивнул.  
— У нас все ребята с увлечениями. Ну а ты что?  
Новенький вместо ответа взял стоящую у стены картину и, прищурившись, вслух прочитал надпись в углу:  
— «Рисунок Черных».  
— Ты что, художник?  
— Не-а.  
— Ах да, ты же музыкант.  
— Не-а.  
— Так, а балалайка?  
— Красивая она. — Новенький провёл пальцами по инструменту, разглядывая, и Шое отметил тонкие белые запястья с длинными аристократичными пальцами, которые хорошо гармонировали с точёным изысканным профилем. В голове пронеслось: «Порода, однако!».  
— Красоту ценишь?  
Новенький вызывающе хмыкнул в ответ:  
— Не-а.

Шоё снова уткнулся в личное дело, однако через пару минут его отвлёк вопрос:  
– О, это Достоевский?  
Шоё оторвал взгляд от личного дела и внимательно посмотрел на новичка, разглядывавшего висящие на стене портреты писателей. Ему на секунду показалось, что у того изменился голос: куда-то делась хамоватая гопницкая интонация.  
— Это Достоевский. Ты что, читал Достоевского?  
— Читал. «Преступление и наказание».  
Брови у Шоё поползли вверх.  
— Ну а вообще книжки читать?..  
Новичок словно очнулся от минутного помрачения, натянул обратно издевательскую ухмылку и тем же противным голосом, растягивая гласные, ответил:  
— Не-а.  
Но Шоё уже захватило любопытство. Он захлопнул личное дело, азартно потёр руки и спросил:  
— Ага. Ну, а мечта у тебя есть?  
— Мечта?  
— Мечта.  
Новенький словно принял приглашение в игру. Он подошёл к столу, за которым сидел Шоё, по-свойски сел напротив и, изображая доверительную беседу, очень серьёзно ответил:  
— Нажраться от пуза.  
Шоё придвинул новичку чашку морковного чая. Тот обхватил её обеими руками и громко отхлебнул.  
— Нажраться — это понятно. Ну, а ещё что-нибудь хочется?  
— Белобрысому морду набить. Всю его гаденькую ухмылочку по роже размазать, чтобы зубами своими подавился.  
— Вижу, ты уже познакомился с Гинтоки. А ещё что-нибудь?  
Новенький отставил чай и нагнулся вперёд, чтобы быть поближе. Он прищурил глаз, растянул губы в улыбке и сквозь зубы процедил:  
— Уничтожить этот прогнивший мир. Во какая у меня мечта.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Республика ШКОПС. Весна](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225760) by [umaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken)




End file.
